


Catgirls are STILL ruining his life.

by mimzzis



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, Developing Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mini gay panic, No Smut, Romance, catkuno, slow burn kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimzzis/pseuds/mimzzis
Summary: “Thank you Rae, it means a lot to me, truly. Who's coming today? It's your lobby today, right?”“Ah yes, It's me, you, Toast, Karl, Bretman, Brooke, Hafu, if I am not mistaken Ryan, Abe and your favourite person...”“My favourite person?” Corpse felt his voice getting high pitch. Of course, he knew who Rae had on her mind. “I'll pretend I didn't hear that” he sighed. Rae loved to tease him when it comes to Sykkuno. Rae, Sykkuno and Toast welcomed him to the Amigops, but Rae loved to point it to him, that his and Sykkuno's bond was stronger that any other players she knew._______________fic inspired by last few streams
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 444





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone ;) This my first fic ever, and english is not my first language, so there might be a few mistakes. Hope you will not be rough on this ;)

The silence in the apartment was broken by Corpse's scream. He opened his eyes and sat up on the bed while wiping the sweat from his brow. He looked around. The room was the same as always, the curtains were drawn down causing darkness in the bedroom, his phone next to an eyepatch on the bedside table. _It was okay, nothing happened, just bad dream_ , he repeated over and over again.

“Fuck” he whispered.

He just saw Rae stabbed in her chest by Toast. They were in some sort of haunted house or something, he couldn't say for sure. She was lying on the floor and there was blood everywhere. He didn't know why the dream had shaken him so much, he was Corpse Husband. He had read scary stories on his channel, after all. Despite them being just on-line friends, he cared about them so much. He met them just few months ago, but was fortunate to call them the closest persons in his life.

After few deep breaths he jumped out of the bed. It was pretty late and this day supposed to be big. In few hours Corpse's merch was about to drop at the online store. He was excited and terrified at the same time. What if people don't like the design? What if there is nobody that will buy his hoodie or beanie? What if the site crashes and no one will be able to buy anything? There was a lot of things that could go wrong. The more black-haired man thought about it, the more he became anxious. _Okay Corpse, don't think about it, just focus on breakfast. Yep, that would be a great start for now._ He grab quick snack and went to bathroom to refresh. He looked at himself in the mirror. Circles under his eyes were almost not noticeable. He slept more than 7 hours for the first time in two weeks, he was more relaxed and his muscles finally didn't hurt. He was in a good shape and this actually surprised him a lot. It was rare. He felt almost healthy. _You will live with those condidtions for the rest of your life. A_ small demon hinted at the back of his head.

“Fuck you, let me be happy for once”

Corpse knew all of that, he was taking his pills every day, he cared about his pills schedule. He drank ocassionally and never mixed with his meds.

Some time later he decided to work on new lyrics. Lately, he was quite inspired, he had first verse, but he was missing the chorus. His songs were intense sometimes, as Sykkuno once said, but this time he wanted to pay tribute to his friends. No one knew, but he invited Lily to colaborate with him. It supposed to be a surprise for everyone. Corpse chuckled as he remembered how Lily reacted, she freaked out and started screaming during the discord call. She was dying inside while being not able to tell others about it.

Corpse checked his phone. He had a lot of instagram and twitter notifications on screen and a note with reminder of Among Us stream an hour after his merch drop. Fans were tagging him literally _everywhere_ they could. It was insane. Everything was insane to be honest. If he told himself 6 months ago that he will get 4 more millions on his youtube channel and hit 50 millions views of only one song on spotify, he would laugh at himself. But it was reality now. Every hour of existence he was getting bigger and bigger. The numbers were crazy. Corpse loved every single part of it, but sometimes it scared him. He would have recognition, he could tell to fuck themself to everyone that didn't belive in him in the past. He didnt care about money, he didn't crave it, but he had to admit that he finally was paying off his medical debts. His family didnt contact him for a long time, he had no support. He was alone, just himself in a rented apartament somewhere in San Diego.

Feelings that he felt easily transferred onto a page of his notebook. He was happy how easy and fast that went. He had a brand new lyrics, now he had to show them to Lily. It was almost 3 p.m. Merch should drop soon and he had some time to set up his streaming gear, althought it wasn't much, because he didn't need any camera or lights. He logged into discord and sent photo of his lyrics to Lily, explaining melodic lines and which verses were her to sing. He looked at list of his friends and saw few messages from Karl, Rae and Lil Nas X. They were so excited about his merch drop. Little did they know, Corpse had PR boxes for all of them, but he didn't tell them about it yet.

Rae had to notice that green dot next to Corpse's avatar, because he saw incoming call from her.

“Hello Rachel” the musican teased Rae, he knew how much she hated her full name.

“Ugh don't call me that, CORPSE HUSBAND”

“Why? It is your name after all”

“And I don't know yours” she blurted out. “You know, I'm just teasing”.

“Yeah I know. Why did you called me?” Corpse asked, having smile on his face.

“Oh! I just wanted to tell you before the stream that the design of your hoodie is amazing, Crops! I am really proud of you. I feel like I'm watching my little brother touching stars now!” Rae laughed cheerfuly. She called just to tell him that, because despite how Corpse acted, she must have encouraged him too.

“Thank you Rae, it means a lot to me, truly. Who's coming today? It's your lobby today, right?”

“Ah yes, It's me, you, Toast, Karl, Bretman, Brooke, Hafu, if I am not mistaken Ryan, Abe and your favourite person...”

“My favourite person?” Corpse felt his voice getting high pitch. Of course, he knew who Rae had on her mind. “I'll pretend I didn't hear that” he sighed. Rae loved to tease him when it comes to Sykkuno. Rae, Sykkuno and Toast welcomed him to the Amigops, but Rae loved to point it to him, that his and Sykkuno's bond was stronger that any other players she knew. Maybe besides pairs in their group, like Leslie and Edison.

“I'm just saying, when you two dumbasses finally get together, I want to be your bridesmaid” Rae just heard Corpse choking on the other side of discord call.

“Fuck you, Rae. I'm straight and you know it”

“Yea? Tell me this, when he has you wrapped around his finger again and you suddenly forget how to speak. Bye Corpse, see you in an hooooouuuurrrr”.

The twenty three year old man just sighed, as his friend ended the call. He put his face in hands, trying to take a few deep breaths. He was fucked. He claimed to be straight, yes, but Valkyrae was telling truth. Sometimes Sykkuno made Coprse speachless. He had some kind of wierd bond with elder one. Of course, they were friends. Their friendship has been around outside of streams for a few weeks now. They texted. A lot. Sometimes about serious stuff, sometimes they sent each other memes that amused them to tears. But there were also calls. They were more... difficult. Like they have been aware that it is not a stream, that they were alone, just two of them, just their breaths, unspoken feelings. Sykkuno never praised him because of his voice, never pushed him to do anything, but always supported and encouraged him. He was so thankful for this. This why Sykkuno was so special to him.

He shook his head out of his thoughts and looked at his watch. _Shit._ It was half past three and he didn't even notice how te time flew by! He opened fast his merch store and his jaw dropped. Everything was sold out.

_HOLYSHITHOLYSHITHOLYSHITHOLYSHIT_

Corpse's hands started to tremble. He clenched them into a fist.

“Okay what just happened?” he asked yourself, still not beliving in what happened. Maybe it was glitch? He had to check twitter. He went to trend list and saw his nickname on it. He clicked and waited for this stupid app to work faster. Suddently he saw all the tweets floating and saying that his merch was sold out in ten minutes. TEN MINUTES. Corpse's hands went into his hair. He felt his heart beating faster and faster. He was getting happier and happier every second. It seems like fans liked it. He felt his cheeks getting hotter as he scrolled his twitter feed. He was about to cry, he was that happy.

“Yoooo Corpse, congrats man!” He just heard Karl's voice as he approached discord. “I'm so proud of you, I wish I could get that beanie, but I was not enough fast to buy it”.

“You are the best!”

The twenty three years boy heard all these words of support and felt loved. He thanked them immediately and they started to play Among Us. Corpse was not even mad when he didn't get imposter. He was just happy crewmate, but did some trolling. He had so much fun. It was Christmas Eve and a few players had christmas related items put on their minions. Sykkuno was forced to play with his open mic and he couln't use push to talk, so he was thanking for subs all the time. Everyone tried to vote him off because of that, but Corpse found it cute.

“I'll follow you to make sure you're okay” said Corpse to the elder boy. He may or may not have it slipped intentionaly, but he wanted to follow him. He have heard that someone detronised him in simp chart on twitter and he _had_ to be first. There is no bigger simp than him in the game and _in real life_. Also Corpse loved how soothing and calming Sykkuno's voice is. He started to looking for Sykkuno, but he had disappeared immediately, a little bit embarassed by this whole situation.

“A HUNDRED AND FITFY DOLLARS, JESUS YOU GUYS ARE SUPER GENEROUS TODAY”

Okay, he found him apparently, of course, thanking for subs. Corpse couldn't help, but laugh at his friend. It was so funny seeing Sy more and more flustered.

“I found you”

“CoRpSe? Leave me alone, LEAVE ME ALONE IN THE CORNER” Sykkuno laughed as well, trying escape from his friend. “OH JESUS!!!”

 _Oh my god. This is the funniest shit ever_. Corpse's stomach hurt from laugh. It was so tempting to watch Sykkuno, so he followed him till the end of this game. It was so hilarious, he was sure some of it will be clipped on youtube. The next few rounds were calmer, he didn't get impostor but it was fine. He walked around whole map, not doing any tasks actually. He just heard Bretman saying something about being a hip. He heard Sykkuno asking Bretman what was the last number in his task.

“You dont know what purr means? Like periodt, like pu-rr”

“Yeah I've never heard of...”

“Y'all never heard of purr? Bretman asked shockingly.

“I've met some cats before” Sykkuno and Corpse said the same phrase almost the same time, but with different tones.

“You all are not hip, byeee”

“ I don't know how to be hip to be honest” Corpse heard Sykkuno getting shy and saw him walking away bottom left. He decided to follow him. He definitely didn't expect next words to come from Sy's mouth.

“Corpse, your merch is pretty cool, purr”

“OH” Corpse couln't belive his ears. He started immediately giggling like teenager. _This man will be the death of me._ He was impressed how Sykkuno get bolder. And everything was spinning around _cats_.

“I-, I-, I was trying what Bretman said, Karl liked it” Corpse was pretty sure Sykkuno had his mouth covered by hand and hoped to see this clip after stream. _He just wanted to see more of Sykkuno to be honest._

“I LOVED IT, SYKKUNO”

This whole situation felt surreal, and Corpse didn't think but slipped “Yeah, put on your fucking cat ears Sykkuno!” _Holy shit did he really said that in front of everyone?_ Shit, he needed to stop. He saw on twitter that one lady sent Sy three pairs of cat ears before and now he had _six pairs_ of them. He was too busy to watch his stream the day before, but he was _slut_ for a Catkkuno. Thank God Karl started to talk, because he just couldn't stand this wierd tension after he said those words.

“Oh, yeeea Sykkuno!” Karl started “Wait a second Sykkuno! Sykkuno took off his cat ears the second I joined his stream!”

“Wait you joined his stream? Are you cheating?” someone asked.

“No, no it was yesterday's stream!” Karl defended himself.

Corpse felt his blood rushing in his veins, he didn't think straight, he just walked his minion around Sykkuno's and gave him a little smooch. He walked away immediately and blurted out without thinking words, that will blow twitter all over again.

“.....s _o cat girls are still ruining my life_ ”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year guys! Hope it will be better than 2020 <3

That hoodie wasn't even in his favourite colour, heck, he almost never wore black clothes, but it was  _Corpse's_ merch. He wanted to have it in his merch collection and support his friend. He got into store and waited for the page to load. He clicked refresh button few times, but this  _damn_ load button circled around. _OH! There it is!_ Sykkuno bited his lower lip as the page loaded. He looked at it in disbelief, everything was already sold out.

_How is this even possible?_

“Eh...” Sykkuno pouted. He pushed himself out of his desk and put his hands behind his head. He was a little bit sad and angry, because he really wanted, not only one, but two hoodies in case something happened to the first one. He was about to order two sizes, one, that he normally wore, and second, bigger one. He looked at sleeves of white hoodie he had put on. He caressed it slowly, feeling delicate material under the fingers.

_I wonder if Corpse's is that soft too._

He frowned and shook his head. He didn't mean corpse being soft, he meant sleeves being soft, right? SLEEVES.  _Oh God. Not that Corpse isn't soft. He is, sometimes._

He forgot about that merch drop for a long time, but that one time during among us, when he and the younger man were alone in his eyesight, he got remembered and really wanted to share his thoughts.

“Uh Corpse, I... I... I- I tried to order your merch, but eh... I couldn't..” Sykkuno started to stutter with sad tone in his voice.

“ Yeah I'll get you one for free, Sykkuno” he heard Corpse offering to give him things for _free?_

“Wait, really!?”

“Yeah, yeah”

“I tried to order it but I was in line and it lagged...”

“What if I hand deliver it?”

“HAND DELIVER IT?” _Did Sykkuno heard correctly? Did Corpse really said that?_

“I'll sign it”

“That would be pretty cool!”

Sykkuno felt chills going down his back. There... There have been several times that they pointed out they wanted to meet in real life, but this... he wasn't sure why, but it felt different. There were so many hints, his mind suddently flew to those times when Corpse said they could possibly meet and make a pizza together, or when Sykkuno himself offered a walk with his and Rae's dog, only if Corpse would be interested in this.

It was crazy stream. He was told not to use push to talk and to play with open mic, but it was disaster. His viewers made fun of him, by donating more and more money and gift subs, so he had to thank everyone. He did that because he didn't want to be rude, so he ran away and hide and the others wouldn't find him. Rae tried to kill him because of this, and Corpse, being Corpse, followed him almost entire time  _giggling like a child_ .

“Are you still thanking subs?”

“No, no, that's-... I'm playing games now.”

“Okay, okay”

“Yeah, sorry about that”

“No worries man, I LOVED it, it's christmas. It's christmas time”

“Oh thanks, Corpse”

“Yeah no problem, I'll get you that hoodie”

_ Oh?  _ Sykkuno didn't say anything about Corpse's merch, but he brought it back. So he really meant it? This whole meeting situation? Well... They knew each other for a few months, so it would happen at some point in the future, probably. By the time, they knew more and more about each other, but both of them had their secrets they didn't want to reveal yet. 

There are conversations, that you always start with “Hi” and they feel kinda fake, but they weren't like that.

Actually, it was just one... long conversation. No matter if it was Discord or text, they felt like they talked all the time. There were  _ good morning _ messages, although there were more like  _ noon _ messages, because they always stay late, and a lot of memes including  _ naked cat,  _ that became  _ their _ thing.

That online friendship was one thing, but meeting this younger boy was a whole new situation. Corpse... intrigued him. How a person that has this hardcore look and makes very  _ intense  _ music can be so soft and fragile. Maybe... it was the yin yang thingie. Sykkuno remembered, when at his first among us lobbies someone said their voices are like a devil and angel. The opposites. He sometimes thought about it, how they were so different, yet they craved each others attention. 

He knew he wanted to meet Corpse. But on the other side he was busy man. Always working on his new music and collaborating with new people. With growing popularity Coprse had more to do, and Sykkuno didn't want to bother him.

Sometimes Sykkuno was pissed at himself. Pissed, because of how he acted. Pissed, because he wanted to be more open, more staight forward and wanted to fight for himself. He knew he was a shy person and he wanted to really change it but he didn't know how. He wanted to ask Corpse about something, but sometimes he simply didn't know how.

_It would be so much easier if he could._

**RAE** : So u getting special treatment, huh?

**SYKKUNO:** What do you mean, Rae?

**RAE** : I don't rememeber Corpse to promise to do a little trip to everyone of us and give us his merch IN PERSON!!!

**SYKKUNO:** Rae, he was joking, right? How can he do that, if he even didn't show us how he looks like

**SYKKUNO:** Not that I want to know how does he look

**SYKKUNO:** He doesn't trust us enough and that's fine...

**RAE** : OOOhhhh so you are still bitter about Lil Nas X?

_No, he wasn't. Maybe... A little bit...Ugh_

**SYKKUNO** _ **:** _ I won't answer that

**RAE:** But if he wants to meet you that means he trust you, Sykkuno

**SYKKUNO:** :(

**RAE** : :)

**SYKKUNO** : :)

It was a long evening, his eyes hurt from his computer screen and his muscles were sore. He really needed to go outside more often with Bingus. He took long shower, so he could collect his thoughts and clear his head.

Fifteen minutes later he put on his jacket and a beanie. He wasn't a beanie guy, but it was cold outside and he didn't want to be sick. He got Bimbus and went outside. He loved that time of the year, just right before Christmas, houses were decorated with so many christmas lights that it even didn't feel like a night anymore. He liked to walk across few streets and then come back, but this time he felt like he need longer distance. Bimbus was exeptionally quet, usually he barked a lot. Suddently, Sykkuno heard the phone ringing. It was Corpse.  _Why is he awake?_

“Hello?”

“Uhm... Hello, Sy? Oh my God, I shouldn't have call you that late. You are probably in bed right now, sorry I'll hung up”

“Wait! No... Yes it's me, Corpse. Uh... I went to a walk... With Bimbus... I needed to strech my muscles. Why are you up so late?”

“Insomnia, as always. Maybe it's because I slept 7 hours last night, I don't know...”

“So....” Sykkuno started.

“Soo?”

“Why are you calling Corpse? Did something happen?” he asked.

“OH, right” he cleared his throat “well... about earlier...”

“yeah, whats up?”

“Yeah... I'm calling you, because I wanted to know what size do you wear? I remember you wanted two hoodies right? And I don't know if you want them to be the same size or different?” Corpse started to rambling. And Sykkuno knew that when it happened, Corpse was nervous.

_OHMYGODAREWEDOINGTHIS? BREATHE IN, BREATHE OUT..._

“Well I wanted a small one and medium one, I really like to just sit in bigger clothes at home, nothing fancy, but I like comfy hoodies, you know?” 

“I think you will look cute as hell in mine too, Sy”

_Wait_  


What did he mean  _ too _ ? 


End file.
